


Kick ass

by werekanima (iiEthan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is a roman gladiator and Stiles is one of the guys who prepares the gladiators before they go out to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick ass

“Kick some ass big guy.” Stiles finished doing up the last strap on the gladiator’s armor. He flashed the bigger teen a friendly smile before stepping to the side. “Win the title champion, and all it entails.”  
  
“And what does being champion entail boy?” Boyd asked raising an amused eyebrow at the smaller teen.  
  
“Coin, women and honour.” Stiles answered easily as he glanced over to the other gladiators.“That’s what the gauls say.”  
  
“What if that’s not what I want? Not what I fight for?” Boyd didn’t bother to hide the smirk that appeared at the startled look Stiles gave him as he cornered the boy against the wall.  
  
“Then what do you want?” Stiles couldn’t help but ask, curious even if he knew how violent gladiators could get around the ludus slaves. Despite the fact Boyd has never raised a hand to him.  
  
“You.” Boyd stated pressing his body closer to Stiles. “Dominus said I could have you if I win the title.”  
  
“You want me?” The answer startled Stiles enough to stop looking for a way to make a run for it.  
  
Boyd looked around making sure none of the other gladiators were listening in, before he answered. “Yes, ever since I was sold to the ludus. You’re the reason I fight.”   
  
“I don’t understand.” Stiles bit his lip to stop himself from bouncing on his feet, a habit he’s yet to fully break when he’s nervous or excited.   
  
“Stiles if you would have me, I would be your man, your protector.” Boyd explained moving away from the boy as his doctore called him over, the host of the games announcing the beginning of them. “Think about if you wish.” he said after seeing Stiles hesitate, he picked up his sword and shield.  
  
“Wait Boyd.” Stiles shouted just as the doors open as Boyd was summoned. He quickly got on tiptoes to pressed a kiss to Boyd’s lips. “Kick ass.”


End file.
